A Blurr in Time
by Starlight Prime
Summary: In this story,Blurr witnesses a gruesome murder of his lifelong friend and decides,against Optimus' advisement,to use Red Energon;together with his natural speed;and go back in time to destroy something before it happens in the future. Will he do it? And how will it effect the present time?


**This is dedicated and thanks to my dad who gave me the idea one day and I knew it would be good. Now,how to put it...hmmm lol. Anyway,thanks and LOVE YOU,DAD!**

**Transformers:A Blurr in Time**

**Prologue**

_Megatronus stumbled back,dazed by a blow and growled. He would _not _be beaten by another gladiator. A rookie gladiator,no less! Megatronus glared at his opponent as he made his way towards him. _

_'What a fool,' Megatronus thought,smirking._

_Megatronus put one hand behind his back and withdrew his battle-winning sword,just out of view of his opponent. As his opponent closed in to just a half meter from him,he acted. He launched forward and jabbed the sword into the stomach of his opponent. The other gladiator screamed in pain and surprise as Megatronus then withdrew the weapon from his body. He collapsed backward and slammed on his back on the ground. Pain racked his entire being as his systems flashed warnings to him. _

_Megatronus looked down at his fallen opponent in triumph. The crowd around him roared. He turned to the crowd after medics came in and carried away his wounded opponent. The roar of the crowd filled Megatronus with pride and satisfaction. He had yet again won a battle. He threw his hands in the air and turned a bit,soaking in the glory and the admiration that everyone now felt for him. _

_'What a glorious feeling,' Megatronus thought, 'With all this power I have,all of Cybertron will be one.' _

_He let his hands drop down. All of Cybertron would be one if Megatronus made them. With his power,he could do _anything. _He only had to convince the people. And if persuasion wasn't enough,then force would have to be acted to bring everlasting peace to Cybertron and its people._

_Megatronus turned to the gladiator's exit door and walked to it. When he arrived at the door,he turned to the crowd one last time. They were still roaring in amazement at his victory. All had been looking grim until that final moment. He then turned away towards the door. _

_'With power like mine,all of Cybertron...will be of Cybertron will be _mine._'_

_With that,he exited the ring._

**Chapter 1:Gruesome Witness and Grim Determination**

Blurr studied his surroundings, intently memorizing every rock formation and dip in the sand around him. The darkness,although thick,was no issue for him. He could easily use his optics and place them on high power to see around him in clear high definition vision. He and his partner Artemis were scouting on their normal rounds when a signal appeared out of nowhere. Blurr offered to check it out and set up a rendezvous point with Artemis after he found what was the cause of the signal. Blurr turned,hearing a rustling on the sand behind him. He looked around and saw no one.

"If anyone is out there,you should know that you'd never stand a chance against the Autobot named Blurr. That's me." He said quickly.

No answer.

Blurr shrugged and turned back around,walking forward towards the rendezvous point. He looked to the horizon and saw a large grey plane-like object speed towards Artemis' position,blasters out and firing. Blurr darted forward,using his super-speed to boost him. He kept running until he heard a scream of pain. He skidded to a stop and stood wide-eyed as he saw Megatron with his sword in Artemis' chest. Artemis' optics were already flickering as his systems started to shut down. Megatron looked to Blurr,smirked,withdrew his blade and let Artemis collapse limp onto the ground.

"Megatron,you evil,twisted,caniving fiend you will pay very ,very,very dearly for hurting my friend!"Blurr said quickly as he sprinted forward,his energon swords out.

Blurr swung quickly at Megatron,his blows easily blocked each time. His fury raged as he heard the quiet moans of pain from Artemis in the background. Blurr growled and continued his attack until finally Megatron swung at his swords,cutting them clean in two and then kicked Blurr away,slamming him into a nearby rock. As Blurr slid to the ground,Megatron smirked at him.

"How pathetic," he said, "Trying to enact revenge for your friend. Well,I would kill you but I have other more..._pressing _matters I need to attend to. Farewell,Autobot." And with that,he transformed and flew away.

Blurr pushed himself up and limped over to where Artemis was lying,energon gushing from his open chest wound. Blurr knelt down and put pressure on the wound with one servo while he gently cradled his partner's head with the other. Artemis opened his flickering optics and looked to his friend. He weakly smiled then grimaced in pain. Blurr's spark wrenched. His lifetime friend and companion was dying in his servos and he could do nothing about it.

"You're going to be alright,Artemis,okay? Optimus will be here soon,I've already contacted him,just,please hang on until he gets here. Don't die on my,old friend,please." Blurr pleaded,his voice speedy.

Artemis merely looked at Blurr and placed a servo on his left side of his faceplate. "No,Blurr...You..did all you...could..never...forget what you and I...have done together...what..what we've been through. Always...remember me everyday. Never...give up...w-when..times get rough,okay buddy? And don't...ever try to get...revenge for..me. You do..."he chuckled weakly. "..And I'll..come back to...haunt you. Okay,buddy?"

Blurr hesitantly nodded. "O-okay,Artemis."

Artemis smiled. "G-good. Now I..can die...in peace..."He closed his optics,his hand fell to his body,and he went limp. He was dead. Blurr stared for a moment,not believing his best friend was gone. He looked up as Optimus and Ratchet drove to them. They transformed and walked over.

"He's gone,Optimus,Ratchet,I didn't get here fast enough,he's dead and it's all my fault." Blurr said.

"No,Blurr,it is not your fault." Ratchet said,kneeling by Artemis' greying body.

Blurr stood up and sighed. Optimus placed a hand on Blurr's shoulder and said, "Artemis may be gone but one day,in the Well of Allsparks,you and him will reunite. Have comfort in that thought,my friend."

Ratchet gently picked up the body and the three of them walked back to their base.

Blurr walked back to his room and sat down on his berth,staring across to the empty berth next to him which once had belonged to Artemis. He was still reeling from the fact that his lifelong friend was gone. He looked to his bedside,reached over,grabbed a datapad and started typing.

_Entry 45-A_

_Artemis was murdered last night by Megatron. That vicious,no-good,evil Decepticreep. I tried to get there fast enough,using my natural given speed but was not fast enough for I would've normally been able to outrun Megatron and get to Artemis before it happened. Apparently,though,my natural speed wasn't enough. I need to be faster;but how? How can I,the fastest Autobot alive,get even more faster? Well there is one way:Red Energon;but Optimus would never approve my using it to be faster than I already doesn't understand,I don't think. His lifelong friend didn't die. Well,I know he had one friend back at Iacon. Star,I think it was;that he left behind to join the Autobot cause,become a Prime and the Autobot's leading commanding officer. He said he hasn't heard from her since and that was eons ago. I wonder what's happened to her since then. Eh,I don't know. I..need time to think and readjust to being without Artemis. Funeral in ten minutes. Must go for now,don't wanna be late,Optimus will be very very suspicious if I'm late. But I do think the Red Energon will work in enhancing my speed so possibly I can help save more lives,human and Cybertronian. Bye._

_End Entry_

**Alright there is the first chapter and prologue of my new story. Thanks to my dad,I did this! I love my dad. Anyway,I know I have a TON more stories to fnish but...I can't stop or help these constant ideas! Lol Enjoy and REVIEW!**


End file.
